


Knifeparty

by Princess_Citrus



Series: Sappho's Angels [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, knife party - Freeform, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CT is a hopeless lesbian who just wants to do what's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knifeparty

**Author's Note:**

> Just gals being pals

"I can't believe he trusts that bitch after what she did to us," Girlie spat, scowling as the Freelancer walked alongside their leader. Manly crossed his arms with disapproval. Agent Connecticut was standing across the helipad with Pillman, much too close for the other Insurrectionists' comfort. A voice crackled over her comm. "Be nice," Pillman whispered. Girlie scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and stalking inside. There were more productive things she could be doing.

***

She was in the training room, practicing her knife throwing when she heard footsteps behind her. They weren't ones she recognized; it had to be the freelancer. She set her teeth, determined to ignore her, and tossed her knife. It stuck half a foot away form her target. "Dammit!" she hissed under her breath. Something whizzed past her face and embedded itself in the center of the target; a knife she was unfamiliar with. She spun and glared at the agent behind her, her stance was cocky, one hip popped out, twirling another knife.

"I could give you some pointers," she suggested.

"Fuck off!" Girlie spat.

The other woman dropped her hip, standing up straight. "Listen, I'm on your side. I want to help you."

Girlie laughed, all air and no humor. "Help us? You dropped a goddamn building on us!"

"That wasn't my fault."

"Shut up Connecticut, if you think-"

"CT."

"What?" The freelancer pulled off her helmet and propped it under one arm. It was a brazen display of either confidence or vulnerability. Girlie didn't know which was more threatening. She brushed her brown bangs out of her face, revealing her eyes, highlighted by dark bags, worry etched into her forehead, full lips pursed. "I go by CT."

Girlie looked down her nose at her. She wouldn't deny she was cute. She couldn't blame Pillman for being attracted to her. "I want to help," CT affirmed, positioning herself directly in Girlie's field of vision. Her lip trembled ever so slightly. "I want to make this work."

Girlie smirked and stepped closer, a challenge. CT didn't back down. "You wanna work? I'll make you work." With that, she grabbed CT by the chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. The other woman stiffened for a moment, then melted, much to Girlie's surprise. Her hands gripped Girlie's waist and she pressed back against her. Though unexpected, Girlie was not displeased at this turn of events. CT's tongue prodded at her lips and Girlie opened them, sucking her tongue into her mouth. She backed them up to a wall, pressing CT against it with her body. CT groaned and pulled her closer, their armor bumped together, producing the sound of metal scraping on metal.

CT grabbed Girlie's hands from where they rested on her shoulders and pulled them to the clasps that held her chest piece in place. Girlie let out a quiet gasp and undid them, pulling her armor off. She pulled CT free of her chest piece, pauldrons, and greaves, lightening her upper body from its metal load. She felt CT's hands hesitate at her own armor, not wanting to overstep her bounds. Girlie unclasped her chest piece and allowed CT to pull it off, before moving onto the rest of her upper armor. They explored each other's bodies through their undersuits. CT's hands stroked her expertly, cupping her breasts and stroking her sides. She was clearly familiar with the female form. It made Girlie wonder about her. "Hey." CT looked up, hands stilling. "Aren't you and…"

"Oh, Ezekiel?" Girlie raised an eyebrow. They were already on first name basis. That was pretty intimate. CT rested her forehead on Girlie's shoulder. "It's…different. I'm not sure how I feel about him. I like him and I know he likes me, but he's okay with me not being…" she squirmed a little, looking for the word. "I only like sex with women. He's very understanding." She peeked up at Girlie through her bangs and smirked. "There was this girl, though, Agent South Dakota…" she sighed and chuckled. "She's gonna kill me." Girlie couldn't help but smile back at her. Despite her feelings of animosity from minutes before, CT was showing her this vulnerable, human side. She wasn't the cold, corporate terrorist they thought she was. She was just like anyone else, angry ex and all. Her fingers definitely helped, the way she teased circles on her skin, unwinding her. "If you were concerned with the state of our relationship, why did you kiss me?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"I was hoping to scare you off," Girlie replied with a shrug. "Not that I'm complaining." She tilted CT's head back and reconnected their lips. CT threaded the fingers of one hand through her golden hair, tugging ever so gently, the other rubbed a thumb over one clothed nipple. Girlie nipped at her lip.

"Not that I'm not having a blast, but could we go somewhere more comfortable?" Girlie shrugged and wrapped her arms around CT under her back and lifted her. CT yelped and clung to her, wrapping her legs around her. Even only wearing half her armor she would still be pretty heavy. "I'm so turned on right now," she breathed into Girlie's neck. Girlie carried her to a nearby table that displayed all manner of practice weapons. She cleared a space with one sweeping arm, sending weapons clattering to the ground. She let CT fall back onto the table gently. She quickly stripped the rest of her own armor off, tossing it aside carelessly, then CT's. She leaned over CT, their undersuits sliding together, creating friction, the suits thin enough to communicate the sensation to their skin. Girlie undid the clasp at CT's neck and unzipped it, revealing her plush breasts. She helped Ct to pull her arms out of the sleeves. CT's hands rested on Girlie's shoulders, her legs still wrapped around her waist as Girlie ran her hands down her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her nipples gently.

CT's hands roamed Girlie's neck and back, looking for her own zipper. She found it and tugged it. It started at the back of her neck and curved towards her front, her breasts all but falling out as the suit was unzipped. It seemed like a design flaw that would only be helpful in such a circumstance as this. CT gasped when she saw the silver hoops that pierced through her nipples. She let her eyes rake down her body, taking in all of her luscious curves, muscles, scars, and tattoos. Girlie pulled back to strip the rest of the suit off and CT couldn't help but stare in admiration. She immediately grabbed onto her waist, enjoying how her hands filled with her flesh, briefly sucking one pierced nipple into her mouth, flicking the ring with her tongue, then kissing down a tattoo on her side that ended at her hip and sucking a dark mark by it. Girlie pushed her back and grabbed her suit, all but tearing it from her body. CT was free of any piercings or tattoos, she noticed, not even her ears. Her abdomen was splotched with a reddish purple birthmark that fit perfectly underneath her hands as she groped her. Girlie used one hand to hold her down and spread her legs with the other, situating herself in between them. She pinned CT's hands above her head and ravished her mouth with a new found ferocity. CT groaned, arching her back, their bellies and breasts rubbing together, slick with sweat. When Girlie pulled herself back they were gasping. Girlie released CT's hands to grab onto her breasts. She slid down CT's body, taking one nipple into her mouth, drawing a keening cry out of her. CT tangled her fingers into Girlie's hair, tugging it into her fists. Girlie massaged her breast with one hand while the other crept down her in between her legs. CT gasped when she slid a finger along her lips, slick with juices, pressing down on her clitoris, sending a wave of pleasure up her body.

"You like that?" Girlie asked, slipping a finger inside of her. CT nibbled her lower lip, nodding and moaning. It was a good enough answer for her. With trembling hands, CT reached up to cup Girlie's breasts, running her fingers lightly down her sides making her shiver. The aborted scream she gave out was enough to show Girlie that she had found her G spot. She teased it with one finger, then another, alternating tapping and stroking before withdrawing them. She pinched her clitoris, rolling it between her fingers. CT's legs attempted to clamp shut, her knees squeezing onto Girlie's hips. She knew that if she looked over her shoulder she'd see her toes curling. She came with a sound caught between a whimper and a moan, all her muscles clenching, then relaxing as her head fell back onto the table, the last of the spasms finishing out. She panted, eyes closed and her legs fell back over the edge of the table limply. Girlie was short of breath as well. It had been a long time since she'd last had any intimate time with something that didn't run on batteries. CT's eyes flickered open and she gazed up at Girlie contentedly. She sat up and pulled Girlie back to her, kissing her neck as her hands slid down her back to squeeze her ass. Girlie could tell she was fading fast. She could guess it had been a long time since she'd had a proper orgasm. "Relax sweetheart," Girlie said, kissing her forehead.

"But you didn't get to cum…" CT replied, pouting.

"You'll owe me for next time. How about that?" CT smiled and hummed happily.

"So…we cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool."

***

"Look at that bitch, strutting around like she owns the place," Manly growled.

"You shut your goddamn mouth," Girlie hissed at him, staring him down. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, not pressing the issue further.

Birdie leaned over to her. "You hit that, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Hell yeah I did." Birdie held out his hand for a high five and Girlie slapped it with a satisfied smirk.

They were cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the ship name from nogoawayok.tumblr.com and I fell in fucking love with it


End file.
